Selfish
by MeteorLeopard
Summary: Naru decided to end this little party. The faster he could get his Mai away from the arms of Mr. Soon-To-Be-Headless, the better. NaruxMai. One-shot by SugarFox! Enjoy! :)


Hello! This is my first Ghost Hunt story, and I hope you enjoy it!

Selfish

Naru was never a child who had ever particularly enjoyed sharing his toys. It is a proven fact that children who are born twins learn to share more easily, but with him, it was not the case. He was as selfish as a squirrel with its winter nut store. Except that he didn't lose said belongings. No, he was far too collected to ever lose anything.

Besides, Naru and Gene were two completely different individuals, and even though Naru would lend anything to his identical twin, simply out of the love he held for his brother, it didn't mean he had to like it. He never lent anything to any individual unless he was in a very good mood, and those were about as rare as Lin cracking a grin wide enough to break the good china.

So here he was, at the age of seventeen the successful owner of SPR, and it was _his_ business. Gene was long dead and buried at the end of last year and Naru was still as selfish about what was his to near ridiculous proportions. For one, this was _his_office, and in all sincerity, he did not appreciate the wayward crew treating it like coffee shop for social gatherings. Yes, it was true that he did like the fact that the office was a touch more inviting with the aroma of freshly made tea and pleasant conversation. Nevertheless, there was something over the top about arriving to fully-fledged tea party with girly gossip and fairy cakes. It was these occasions that he began to get irritated and disbanded the group with a few clipped words before stalking to _his_ office.

The second thing that he was particularly possessive over was _his_ television and _his_ DVD player in _his_office. That screen was over forty inches and something he had bought with _his_hard-earned money to watch abnormal paranormal activity video clips while working late at night. It was a very expensive television, and he normally kept it locked away behind a cabinet, but he had allowed his guard to slip and forgotten to do so. Now he had arrived at his office to find this farce.

And in addition, the very last thing that he would rather _die_ than allow anybody to have, was _his_Mai. She was his, she just didn't know it quite yet, and finding a gap in between his many cases to tell her this was beginning to present somewhat of a problem. Especially since on nearly every single case she would come close to death. The effects that those kind of experiences had on the guy who was completely smitten with her were huge. Not to mention how he couldn't concentrate on the cases whenever she showed up, prompting him to send her off to make some tea. Since when had his highly intellectual brain churned out such a silly smattering of sickly sweet thoughts?

Oh yes, since the day he met Mai. Curses.

Now for the lingering issue that was gnawing on the end of his selfish nature: the farce that had stunned him to near silence and had him on the verge of losing his temper. Naru never lost his temper. Ever. It was not really in his nature, and yet, there was something about _his_nature that seemed to think that this was something worth frothing at the mouth over.

He stood at the doorway of his office, his briefcase gripped in the stronghold of his left hand, and a blank expression plastered to his face to hide his simmering anger. There they were, having some kind of social occasion that involved a lot of popcorn, _his_office, _his_ television, _his_DVD player, and worst of all, _his_Mai.

The office was dark and he could see them in the dim light of the screen. They were engrossed in a movie that must have been so brilliant that they had not noticed his presence, or they were ignoring him out of pure rudeness. He somehow doubted the first option, and the second option didn't sound very likely either.

The strangest thing about the entire scenario was not actually the fact that the entire SPR team, minus Lin who was typing next door, was sitting around _his_ desk and watching a movie on _his_television, but rather the fact that it was a thriller movie. A particularly stupid one, if the music was anything to go by, and _his_Mai was so scared that she had reached for the first thing that she could grab to hide her eyes from the terrors on the screen.

Now this was where the selfish glitch kicked in. It seemed as though _his_Mai had her fearful expression buried in the chest of a person he did not know or recognize, and said person had his arm around her slim shoulders. The slim shoulders that should have Naru's completely comforting arms around them, and not the arms of the individual who might very soon be finding himself minus a head. The guy was very good looking – Naru was not going to deny the obvious – and his face had a smug sort of amused look when Mai squeaked at something on the screen and gripped the front of his shirt, holding him close. Naru wanted to growl, and the despicable feeling of jealousy was rising in his chest making breathing a little bit difficult.

Naru decided to end this little party. The faster he could get _his_Mai away from the arms of Mr. Soon-To-Be-Headless, the better. He lifted a hand and with a simple movement he flicked the light switch on, illuminating the room in light.

"My office is not a cinema, despite what you people might think." His voice was cold and resonated off the walls as everyone stared at him in a shocked silence.

Bou-san noticed his employer's horrid mood first and, grabbing Ayako's wrist, he fled from the room muttering something about a pesky ghost in the basement that needed to be exorcised. Never mind the fact that SPR was on the second floor and had no basement. The two skirted a wide berth around an irritated Naru who had walked halfway into his office and begun shedding his coat.

"Naru, you are back early." John stated the obvious in a nervous voice and Naru turned his glare on the blonde priest. Masako, John and Yasuhara all exchanged quick glances, not noticing Naru's mood as fast as the other two, and Masako greeted Naru quietly from behind her patterned sleeve.

"You should know that I do not waste my time on cases that do not interest me." Naru told them, dumping his briefcase on his desk and giving Masako an icy stare and a curt nod before the three got the message and trooped out of the office in silence. Through this entire incident, Naru had kept Mai and her grinning friend in the corner of his eye. He noted Mai attempting to sneak out of his office quietly and turned to look at her.

_His_Mai was playing the innocent one and attempting to sneak out before he noticed her. The chances of that were highly unlikely since every time he entered a room his first gaze went to her – just in case she'd managed to injure herself again – and he was always aware of every single movement that _his_Mai made.

"Mai." He called after her and she froze in the doorway, hunching her shoulders in a guilty nature as if she knew that she had been caught in the act. She didn't even turn around and Mr. Smug was standing in his office with a huge amused grin on his face that just made Naru want to clean the floor with it.

"Yes?" She asked hesitantly and scrunched closed her eyes as if waiting for him to reprimand her for the movie incident, but he surprised her by refraining from any type of reaction.

"Tea. Now." He told her shortly and she looked slightly relieved.

"Yes, Naru!" She practically bolted from the room and left Mr. Smug still standing to the one side with a lopsided grin on his face that Naru was sure the girls loved. Naru turned to the boy and, refraining from using his powers to crush the boy, he merely turned his cold gaze on _it_.

"And you are?" He asked, his tone curt and the boy hardly even flinched under his dark gaze. Naru thought that '_it_' was a fitting name for such an irritating presence and didn't really care for its name anyway, though it would be handy to know what to put on the grave marker.

"Dankuro Kuru." The boy answered calmly, barely fazed by Naru's question, and Naru began to contemplate the thought of throwing _it_ out of the window. He was irritated with this carefree boy-next-door type of look about _it_, and _it_ would already be on the sidewalk in a pool of _its_ own blood if it wasn't for the fact that Naru did not have time to get the glass in the windows replaced afterwards. _It_ was so calm, self-assured and probably a year or two older than himself. To top it off the jerk was in _his_office, and by the look of things, _it_ was trying to make a move on _his_Mai. The faster he got rid of _it_, the better.

"And your claim to fame is what exactly?" Naru asked him icily, and turned to power of his deadliest glare on the so-called Dankuro.

"Not much. Just visiting Mai," Dankuro answered and shrugged casually. Naru wrestled to keep his composure. So they were on first name terms. Now he could feel that possessive streak rearing its ugly head again. Naru was still contemplating the window idea. Instead, he sat down in his office chair, feeling like a Mafia boss, and leaned back in his seat.

"Tell me Dankuro-san," Naru asked the guy, his voice composed to genuine sincerity. "Do you have a hospital plan?"

The guy looked confused for a second before answering in a more nervous edged tone. "Yes," he answered hesitatingly. Naru seemed to look satisfied. "Why?"

Naru merely shrugged, a sadistic sort of smile pulling on the corners of his mouth.

"Let me put it this way, Dankuro-san," Naru began, he was greatly enjoying his little mafia game. "This is a business. Your appearance has sent a spanner into the works of my business. So if I find you here again, disrupting my business and lurking around during working hours prohibiting Mai from doing the job I pay her to do, you will be finding yourself making a claim on that hospital plan rather soon in the future. Do we understand one another?" Naru asked him in all seriousness, and Dankuro just looked flustered, his cool dude manner falling apart as he nodded.

Point one to Naru. Take that, _it._Naru couldn't help but feel very smug.

At that moment Mai burst into the office. Balancing Naru's tea on a tray, she hurried to his desk and served it to him. "Here, Naru," she told him nervously and Naru assumed she thought she was in trouble and was hoping he didn't remember. Oh he remembered alright and she was in huge trouble. She should just wait until later when he was going to give her a piece of his mind.

"You are dismissed," he told her curtly, and waved them out with a hand while he began looking through documents. "And Dankuro-san, do remember what I told you," Naru advised him, and the boy nodded again before running after Mai who had practically fled from the office the second Naru had dismissed them.

Naru reveled in the sudden silence of _his_ office and, taking a sip of the tea that _his_Mai had made him, he sighed happily. Delicious.

Please review!


End file.
